Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 5: The Ultimate World of Light
is the fifth book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes series. It runs parallel to the events of Super Smash Bros Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. Prologue: World of Light "Don't let a single one get away!" Tyler exclaimed. He held up his Battleball towards the horizon. All of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes, along with their allies, where summoned to a cliff. Galeem appears, who is accompanied with an army of Master Hands. "We'll need to take down about ten of them!" Marth says. "Stow your fear! It's now or never!" Shope says. "We will win this! I know we will!!" Pit says. After the three comment on their strategy, every Master Hand surrounding Galeem slowly disintegrates into a glowing, blue streak of light that ends up being absorbed by him. As the heroes prepare for the god-like being's move, Shulk suddenly envisions the downfall of the heroes. He tries to warn them, but does nothing looks at them all in shock and despair. The singularity between Galeem and his now-absorbed Master Hand army creates a black hole, which soon collapses, creating an array of beams of intense light. Shulk is then vaporized and the rest of heroes attempt to escape. Link successfully defends himself from three beams using the Hylian Shield, but is vaporized at the fourth one. Samus attempts to fire at the beams, but she is engulfed by one. Braixen and Mewtwo attempt to reflect the beams with Reflect and Confusion respectively, before being vaporized. Sonic and Pikachu attempt to outrun the beams, then Sonic notices Pikachu can't catch up. "Pikachu! Grab my hand!" Sonic says. "Pika!" Pikachu says. However both Pikachu and Sonic are hit by the beams. Marth attempts to dodge the beams by using Dolphin Slash, but is disintegrated by the beams. Even Marx was no match for the beams. He split himself in half to create a black hole, but got disintegrated, screaming as if his Soul form was defeated. Tenta the Octoling (aka Agent 8) tried to attack the beams using a Sting Ray, but she was vaporized. Both the male and female Pokemon Trainers attempted to attack the beams by having their Pokemon do Triple Finsh, but fails and are consumed by the light. Captain Falcon is briefly shown attempting to get into his Blue Falcon in order to escape the onslaught, but both he and his vehicle are destroyed just as quickly. Lucario is shown successfully teleporting away from one of the beams with Extreme Speed, finding himself behind Greninja, who jumps upward to successfully escape from a beam. Unfortunately, this was all for naught as the beam Greninja hops over ends up engulfing Lucario instead, and yet another beam of light reaches Greninja in midair. Orange the Inkling and Blue the Inkling use their Splattershots to shoot ink onto the ground and then try to hide in it, only to have yet another of Galeem's beams of light ram into the ground, decimating them. Fox is shown in his Arwing attempting to make his escape, but his exceptional flying skills are just not enough to evade the persistent tendrils of light, and he ends up getting taken down by multiple beams all at once. Dark Meta Knight tried to shield and reflect with his mirror shard, but ended up getting shattered by the light. Both Pit is seen flying away with the Power of Flight and Timmy his own wand, bestowed unto to Pit and Timmy by Dimension-chan and Universe-chan, who attempts to buy the angel and the boy more of a chance to escape by summoning a Reflect Barrier in the hopes of suppressing Galeem's attack. With little effort however, the two gijinka are simply vaporized by a beam, which ends up activating the unfortunate chain reaction of causing the (normally flightless) angel to lose their ability to fly, resulting in Pit and Timmy getting wiped out by a beam of light. Both Rosalina & Luma and Diddy Kong attempt to fly away from the onslaught using a Launch Star and his Rocketbarrel Pack respectively, but both are eventually swallowed by the beams. Adeliene and Ribbon hid behind their canvas, but it was no use. A group consisting of Taranza, Duck Hunt (which consists of the dog cowering in fear of Galeem's attack as the duck attempts to fly itself and its canine companion away to safety with Duck Jump), and Mr. Game and Watch (who simply runs around in circles in a blind panic over his and the group's impending doom) with all of three of them eventually getting engulfed by the light. Pearl and Marina attempted to attack Galeem using a Killer Wail with Pearl's voice, but failed and the two were vaporized. Susie tried to escape using her helecopter handle, but was vaporized. Pink successfully dodged five beams via the dodge of the Splat Dualies, but is hit by the sixth beam. The rest of the Dimension Warriors (Penn, Sashi, Boone, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Ice Climbers, R.O.B., Olimar, Dipper, Mabel, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Decidueye, Incineroar, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, Daroach, Magolor, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Geno, and Mallow) and Universe Heroes (Danny, Sam, Tucker, K.O., Rad, Enid, Dendy, Pikachu Libre, Chandelure, Croagunk, Sceptile, Scizor, Garchomp, Marshadow, Chloe, Callie, Marie, Green, Octo, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Mighty, Ray and Bean) were vaporized. Meanwhile, Kirby was dodging the light on his Warp Star. It nearly hit him before he teleported out of existence for a second. Non-members of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes (such as SpongeBob SquarePants, King Harkinian, and The Red Guy) were also vaporized and turned to nothing but spirits. Soon Galeem fired a huge light that engulfs the enitre YouTube Poop World, which then expands into the entire galaxy, engulfing and vaporizing multiple planets. Eventually, the deadly light produced by the deity-like being soon erases the entire universe, leaving nothing in its wake. The YouTube Poop World on which the ordeal started is now left as nothing more than a barren wasteland, with its remains currently inhabited by the now-hostile souls of non-members and notable YTP characters. A glimmer of light is seen on the horizon, later revealed to be none other than Kirby (still on his Warp Star, just returning from his temporary trip into warp space), who has ended up becoming the sole survivor of Galeem's onslaught upon the universe. Kirby ends up making a rough emergency landing into a nearby canyon (which also results in his Warp Star disappearing as soon as it touches the ground). Kirby crashed on a distant world... The World of Light! Chapter 1: Where is Everyone? Meanwhile, in a dark room, in which the only source of light found in it reveals that of a now-unconscious Penn being held captive by a series of fibers made out of pure energy. A golden liquid resembling that of molten metal is poured upon Penn's body, which is then absorbed by the fibers holding him. The liquid then passes through the stand on which he is situated to create a monochrome clone of him, which forms on the stand's opposite end. The resulting puppet fighter then disconnects from the stand and falls to the ground, motionless. The spirit of a Smoky Progg then weaves around the dark room and, coming across the lifeless Penn clone, is forced by Galeem to possess it, thus giving life to the previously inanimate statue, which now dons distinctive red, glowing eyes. Soon the room reveals that Galeem has already made puppet fighters out of every single member, with the intention of unleashing this army upon the planet. "Puppet fighters!" Galeem says through a hologram. "I have sense that the pink one has survived my ultimate attack." "Find him and destroy him!" Galeem says before letting out a maniacal laughter. Back with Kirby, he sets off to find all of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes, and eventually stop Galeem once and for all. I must find all of my friends! Kirby thought. Then we could be able to defeat that monster and save the universe! Kirby finds Penn, but it wasn't the normal Penn: it was the puppet fighter version of Penn! Kirby gulped. But he knew he had to defeat the puppet fighter. The two fought each other, and Kirby stood victorious at the end. Later Penn was freed from the fibers. "Kirby!" said Penn. "Where is everyone?" Kirby could only respond by a shrug. Penn suddenly has a flashback of all of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes being vaporized by Galeem. "Looks like we'll have to find the others." Penn says. Penn then joins Kirby. "My gosh, that thing must've vaporized everyone of the YTP World." Penn says as he sees spirits of Michael Rosen, Morshu, Shrek and even former members of the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes such as Gretchen, Mandy, Crash Bandicoot, and Finn. Eventually, Penn and Kirby awoke Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, and Roach. Then they saw a Mario puppet. "It's Mario!" Sashi said. The group fought Mario and eventually awoke Mario. "Where am I?" Mario groaned. "I have no idea Mario." Tyler says. "I just remembered something!" said Shope "What is it Shope?" Sashi asked. "We have to rescue the Universe Heroes!" said Shope. The Dimension Warriors went to a city in the World of Light. The first Universe Hero that was to be awoken was Orange the Inkling. Kirby fought her using the help of Sashi and Shope, along with Kirby using a Shrek spirit. "Kirby! Dimension Warriors! Mario!" said Orange. "We're glad you're okay Orange." said Penn. "Where's the rest of the Universe Heroes?" Orange asked. The Dimension Warriors could only respond with a confused shrug. Chapter 2: The Search for the Universe Heroes The Dimension Warriors and Orange set off to find the Universe Heroes. They reached a three way path, which had Sam, K.O., and Marth. "Which one should we save?" asked Orange. "We should save Marth since we need a swordsman." said Kevin. "What about Sam?" asked Orange again. "Danny's not here so we gotta wait." said Shope. "As for K.O., I don't know." The heroes decided to fight Marth's puppet fighter and awake the real Marth. "Thanks heroes." said Marth. "It's finally nice to see Marth speaking English now." said Shope. Soon after Marth was awoken, Master Hand suddenly appeared and created a forcefield around Dipper and Sam. "It's Master Hand!" said Roach. "Sorry, but I am not here to fight." said Master Hand. "If you'll want to awake the remaining two fighters here, you'll have to defeat the three bosses here in the World of Light." Master Hand then flied away. "Who are exactly the bosses?" asked Boone. Suddenly, the ground shook and the heroes looked with worry, except for Boone. "What's everyone looking at?" asked Boone again. Boone then turned and the cause for the ground shaking was Rathalos. Boone then ran away while screaming like a girl. Rathalos then roared at the heroes. "What is that thing?" Orange yelled. "It's a dragon!" Marth yelled. "Not just any dragon, it's Rathalos!" Sashi yelled. Sashi then attacked Rathalos. She threw a Deku Nut at it and Rathalos became dazed. "Now's our chance to fight back." said Sashi. Orange threw a Splat Bomb at Rathalos, while Marth used Shield Breaker to the beast. The Supernoobs then used their battleballs to attack Rathalos. "If only the Monster Hunter was here." said Penn. Soon, Rathalos was defeated. The forcefield around K.O. then opened. "Looks like we'll have to defeat K.O.'s puppet fighter." said Penn. "Advance!" said Marth. Marth fought K.O.'s puppet fighter and awoke the real K.O. "I'm free!" said K.O. "Orange! Where's the rest of the us?" "They're somewhere around here in this World of Light." said Orange. "We gotta go find them all." said K.O. Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes Category:Books